<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tiny Bit Jealous by dnyowrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541709">A Tiny Bit Jealous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnyowrites/pseuds/dnyowrites'>dnyowrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bobjun - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Smut, junbob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnyowrites/pseuds/dnyowrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby always looks forward to their concerts. Well, for a certain dance that is.</p><p>Jealousy is something very hard to admit for both Bobby and June.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will try my best to regularly update this fic (well, there's a lockdown, so..). Enjoy!</p><p>My first time, trying a little more than smut, almost explicit. Hihi</p><p>Disclaimer: Concert or events may not be in true chronological order. 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby always looks forward to concerts especially the Best Friend couple dance. He finds it very light and playful. The choreography is not difficult at all. But also, he gets the chance to tell the world about him and June. </p><p>"We should pick different pairs now, okay? Everyone should be able to try the mascot." B.I, their leader reminded the others backstage. </p><p>"Also, someone choose me please? I wanna dance with a pair too!" he transformed to a whiny baby. "Gotcha!" Yunhyeong winked and pointed at B.I.</p><p>They did their usual prayer before going on stage. It was a ritual that was special for the group. It reminds them of all the good things they're blessed with. After that, they're ready for..show time!</p><p>They sang a lot of songs, emptied so many water bottles, got many iKONICs wet. It was time for them to relax for a bit.</p><p>"Now we have this song in our album where we pick our best friends. You all know this right?" Jinhwan started the convo for the prod. The iKONICs were already shouting, waiting for their different ships to sail.</p><p>"We are all best friends, and iKONICs are our bestest best friend. Is there such a thing?" the cutie Donghyuk delighted the fans. "But we usually have one special friend each time we perform this. And you, iKONICs, will have no choice but to stick with our leftover. I'm sorry." he continued with a not so sorry tone. </p><p>The iKONICs knew he was just joking and they would take whoever that "leftover" is. </p><p>"Okay. So I'll go first!" Yunhyeong presented himself. "Why hyung? No one said you can go first." Chanwoo complained. "Yah! I cooked breakfast for you, ironed your clothes, and cleaned your room. You don't have the right to complain!" his hyung was quick to point out all he has done for his dongsaeng. </p><p>The fans were entertained by the maknae, who obviously said it to annoy his hyung. Chanwoo just showed a sly smile.</p><p>"I choose... beeee.... aaaaiii !!!" B.I. was delighted, jumping towards Yunhyeong who picked him as promised.</p><p>"Me next, cause I'm the youngest." Chanwoo is doing it once again. "There's no such thing!" the eldest said but was easily silenced by the fans who shouted in agreement of Chanwoo. With his smug face, "I choose the member who dances as well as me, Donghyuk-hyung!" Donghyuk just laughed.</p><p>Now it was down to Jinhwan, June and Bobby. Both June and Bobby have been quiet the whole time. Bobby with his mini smile, both hands clasped in front of him while listening and laughing to the others. June with his white shirt tucked in, leaning on one foot, almost seems bored. He would only give a side smile with their jokes. He was nervous.</p><p>"Is it my turn now?" Bobby asking for a confirmation. Very eager to choose June. When suddenly, "I choose June! Bobby, you'll be iKONICs' best friend!" Jinhwan beat Bobby to it.</p><p>The iKONICs were shouting of course, who wouldn't? Bobby as our best friend? The world!</p><p>Bobby went backstage to change into his mascot rather disapponted that his plan always fails. He was down. </p><p>
  <i>'I missed it again. I should choose first next time! '</i>
</p><p>Jinhwan sang the iconic intro 🎶"You are my best friend!"🎶. June and Jinhwan, JunHwan as their shippers call them, dance at the left side of the stage. The side where Bobby will be on standby for his entrance. </p><p>As JunHwan danced, Bobby was furious. 'Jinan-hyung! Don't touch him! Stop doing that! Just wait. I'll get back at you! ' </p><p>Bobby was cursing in his mind looking at how his hyung was flirting with June! Jinhwan tried to hold his partner's hand, hooked his arm, and a lot more! </p><p><i>'He even has the audacity to pound on his chest and even try to kiss him! No respect, man. No respect.' </i>

</p><p>Bobby was boiling inside.</p><p>The members knew about their relationship but they don't treat it as serious as both June and Bobby actually consider it. It seems as though the other members see it as just "fan service".</p><p>June, however, knew this wasn't what his partner, well, to make it clearer, love partner or lover in short, wanted to happen. </p><p><i>'Can Jinhwan-hyung stop flirting. Here he is again. Why does he want to hold my hand? A kiss? Oh no no no. Not even for the fans.' </i>

</p><p>He likely knew how Bobby is feeling right now.</p><p>🎶"Saram maeumi.."🎶 B.I's rap part went on which cued Bobby to go out. He was in a grey overall with a small yellow crown on top, which looked like a dinosaur. </p><p>June looked at Bobby searching for any trace of dissapointment. </p><p>
  <i>'He must be fuming. I hope he didn't see anything. Hmm, at least I see a smile.'</i>
</p><p>Bobby was a great actor, he also doesn't want to show his anger to the iKONICs.</p><p>As they said their thank yous, June waited for Bobby's turn, he didn't say a lot but just a simple 'thank you'. Period. </p><p>
  <i>'Uh oh. He IS mad. Confirmed.'</i>
</p><p>They stayed in a hotel near the venue to lessen the hassle. Each of them had their own rooms. Some where interconnecting rooms, but both rooms should agree since their are two doors in between. </p><p>Last night, they were still having the lovey dovey mood, so they had their doors opened so they had easy access with each other's room. Maybe they wanted to shower together, or use just one bed. Who knows. They just want to be able to see each other always. </p><p>
  <i>'I'll just approach him and apologize. It's not that hard.' </i>
</p><p>June was sure he could easily tame Bobby. Just like last night. </p><p>Bobby was depressed. He had those pouty lips and wrinkled eyebrows, replaying the JunHwan scene in his mind.<i> 'Why does he have to be so flirty? I don't wanna see him tonight.'</i>

</p><p>Bobby was the first one in his room. He went to the connecting door on his side and closed it. Leaving June no access to his room.</p><p><i>'I'll send room service. Hmmm maybe vodka?'</i><br/>
June was prepared to ease his lover. He ran to the phone, ordered room service, after then he noticed that Bobby had actually closed the door between them. </p><p>"Hey! Hyung! Why'd you close this! Hey!" He kept knocking, demanding him to open. Bobby on the other side was unbothered. He laid there watching whatever was on the television.</p><p>June has to find a way to see him. Aside from the fact that he needs to apologize, he misses him. So much.</p><p>He was lost, he doesn't know what to do. The hotel staff repeatedly told him they can't open it from his side. June constantly rang the doorbell to Bobby's room until Bobby switched on the "Do Not Disturb" button. </p><p>
  <i>'Oh! The room service! I can just ask him to let me come in after he knocks.' </i>
</p><p>June waited for the hotel butler.</p><p>"Room service Sir!" Bobby wondered, he didn't ask for anything. 
<i>'That's just June pretending to be "room service". He'll get tired.'</i>

</p><p>June had already thought of that. He knew Bobby would think it was him. So as the butler knocked on Bobby's door, June also knocked on the connecting door.</p><p>"Hmm?" Bobby was confused and concluded that it was a hotel staff. He jumped right away feeling bad for the staff he have had waiting outside. </p><p>As he opened the door, he immediately bowed. "I'm sorry Sir. I thought it was--". He stopped when he saw June at the back. "Thank you my good Sir. Have a great night." June tipped the staff, who actually did bring vodka.</p><p>Bobby didn't care closing the door. He was slightly happy he saw June. He was missing him too.</p><p>"Are you mad?" Bobby just faced the TV not answering June. June put his chin on Bobby's shoulder. "Are you mad, baby?" June tried to be cute.</p><p>Bobby looked at June with one eyebrow raised. "Baby? You hate that word. Don't try and cover what you did."</p><p>June sitting on the bed, thinking deeply about what he needs to apologize about. "Wait, I didn't do anything wrong! Why am I apologizing? I tried my best to get away! You! You are at fault! You didn't pick me fast enough that's why I ended up with Jinhwan-hyung! Why am I even here."</p><p>Bobby also realized that June actually tried to avoid Jinhwan's flirty moves. He was just a childish jealous boyfriend who doesn't want anybody else to touch June.</p><p>June gave Bobby the vodka, stormed out, and closed the connecting door they had. He jumped on his bed, punching a pillow.</p><p>Bobby couldn't sleep, he was trying to find a way to make it up to June. He already knew he acted immature. <i>'I miss him so much and this happens.'</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby has got to do something.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the breakfast buffet, Bobby sat beside June, who stood up and grabbed some food, definitely intentional. Bobby just shook his head.</p>
<p>As he roamed around the buffet, Bobby picked up extra tamago sushi for June. It was the last two on the display. </p>
<p>
  <i>'Food always works.' </i>He was pretty confident.
</p>
<p>Bobby offered June the sushi which he strongly refused to take. Chanwoo sneakily got one and ate it right away. His hyung couldn't do anything but give him a piercing look.</p>
<p>June did miss getting the sushi, it was empty when he got to the chafing dish.</p>
<p>
  <i> 'He always uses food. He does this every single time! But he won't win this time.' </i>
</p>
<p>He stood up, calling on Jinhwan to head upstairs with him.</p>
<p><i>'He's really testing me huh. I'll show everyone your mine. Just wait.'</i> Bobby finished his meal and went up.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>They had their rehearsals and he was kind of tired, Bobby didn't get much sleep. He he ked how June was doing. </p>
<p><i>'He looks so energetic today. So happy. It's like we're not going through anything.'</i> This added to Bobby's feelings.</p>
<p>June was acting that way to test Bobby's trust. And to get back at him. He wants to see Bobby try to woo him this time. </p>
<p>They had their sound check, make up done, wardrobe ready. Hanbin told the group, "This is our last show. Let's make the most out of it! Get ready?" "Show time!"</p>
<p>Songs went on and Bobby approached June as much as he could, sometimes even breaking their choreo. June would always find a way to escape. He wasn't giving in that fast.</p>
<p>This concert was very crucial for Bobby. It is their last concert, which means it is his last chance to dance wih June.</p>
<p><i> 'I can't fail this time! Not on my watch.'</i> He was very determined.</p>
<p>As an intro to the next song, which was what Bobby was waiting for, he was standing between June and Jinhwan. Bobby tried to converse along with the mathyung, B.I and Yunhyeong to keep Jinhwan from cleverly taking June again.</p>
<p>Jinhwan was the first to choose. The members were in the middle of a conversation so Bobby can't really interrupt and say "June".</p>
<p>Gladly, Yunhyeong chose Jinhwan which means there will be no JunHwan for this stage! It was Bobby's turn. </p>
<p>The fans were already shouting "June! June! June!". </p>
<p>Bobby didn't say anything. He just walked slowly to June, took his hand and held it. Tight. He even adjusted it to a "better" hold.</p>
<p>June looked at the LED wall consciously, not expecting this to happen.</p>
<p>
  <i> 'This is tooo muuuuchhhh hyung! But I'm impressed. He did dare to do it for me. I love this man.'</i>
</p>
<p>Bobby nervously watched June's reaction and there he knew that he's going to sleep late tonight. For a different reason though. He can't help his smile.</p>
<p>However, they were both awkward. It was a very bold move by Bobby which he too, didn't also expect he could do. </p>
<p>
  <i>'So how do I let go. Hmm. Now, this feels awkward. Okay. I'll just scratch my eyes. That should do it.' </i>
</p>
<p>He did so and they placed their hands down, feeling bittersweet about letting go. Either way, Bobby didn't regret any of it.</p>
<p>Finally, their final thank yous have come. It was a great concert tour that they had. Tiresome but fulfilling. </p>
<p>"Thank you, thank you!" The backstage was filled with gratitude from the group to their hardworking staff. Bobby was exceptionally very energetic that it seemed like he was very happy it ended. Which is not by the way, he wants more concerts of course.</p>
<p>They all wanted to celebrate for the success of the concert but they had an early flight for an event in Los Angeles.</p>
<p>Bobby was super excited to go to his room, their room. </p>
<p>
  <i>'Can't wait! ' </i>
</p>
<p>They weren't in the same van, June had gone first. So he ran up and opened his side of the connecting door. </p>
<p>There he saw the sweaty June who didn't bother changing, same as him still in his red baggy sleeveless sando.</p>
<p>"Haven't changed yet? You're full of sweat!" Bobby said half-heartedly, he liked this view. "I was waiting for you. You don't want that?" June knew the response.</p>
<p>"Oh no no! I love that! So are we.. you know?" Bobby just wanting to be sure. "Showering together?" June said with a smirk.</p>
<p>"I was thinking if we're okay now. But that too of course. Yes. Shower. Us. Now." Bobby was too excited.</p>
<p>"Yours or mine?..Whatever!" He was stupidly asking which bathroom. Bobby grabbed June by the hand and into the bathroom. June can only plaster a smile.</p>
<p>They took each others clothes off, all of it. They just dropped them on the floor, not really thinking of anything else. Both guys, with abs, toned bodies, squeezing in a shower supposedly made for one.</p>
<p>The bath had a rainfall shower head, it made them both lean in closer, leading to a deep kiss. Right then, June felt something poke him. </p>
<p>"Turn around." Bobby sternly demanded. "Hyung. We can't--" June tried to resist. "What? I want you. Don't you want this too?" Bobby looked down directing to what he meant.</p>
<p>"I do. But we need to be early tomorrow. And I'm tired hyung." June was not really that convincing but his hyung cared for him of course, even if it meant he had to hold it in for now.</p>
<p>June continued, "I can help you with that though." Bobby's eyes brightened.</p>
<p>Slowly, June slipped one hand on Bobby's member, the other took some bath gel to make it slippery. He slowly stroked it maintaining his look on the elders face. </p>
<p>Bobby let out a litte moan from the touch, leaning in closer. June was getting hard from the reaction.</p>
<p>"Ju-ne. No gel. Uhm, uhh." Bobby couldn't finish but June knew what he meant. </p>
<p>June slowly kneeled down, facing his hyung's member, needing his warm mouth, nothing more. "Uhh. Yeah, that's it." Bobby wanted June's saliva on his and not some bath gel.</p>
<p>June usually looked up while going down on Bobby, but the water just didn't let him. It didn't take much time when Bobby finished in June's mouth. He spit it out fast. </p>
<p>"Thank you." Bobby held on his lover's neck to pull him up and kiss him. He just noticed that June was hard too. "I didn't--" he felt guilty.</p>
<p>"It's okay hyung. Make it up to me next time." June winked. He knew Bobby would say something so he beat him to it. Bobby just grinned and they finished up, ready for bed. </p>
<p>The bed had a perfect bounce for what they usually do at home. But they were too tired to do it tonight. Maybe some other time.</p>
<p>They expect the plane ride to take around 12 to 15 hours. They're headed for LA for a music festival which not many korean groups get invited to. </p>
<p>It was June's first time to go to the United States while Bobby, on the other hand, had lived in the States since he was 10.</p>
<p>"Are you excited June-ya?" Bobby asked his lover who couldn't hide his smile. He gave a silent "Yeah!" and his two fists in front like a boxer. Bobby was excited for him too.</p>
<p>They were in first class as expected but had an aisle between them. The class had the one-two-one configuration, they wanted to sit beside each other tho.</p>
<p>Junhoe was at the window seat and Bobby was in the middle aisle with Hanbin beside him.</p>
<p>If Bobby gets jealous with Jinhwan, June gets jealous of Hanbin. He feels that he can't match up to that 8 plus years of friendship. Both of them were also pretty touchy with each other.</p>
<p>Bobby just showed a sad face and a "Oh well" gesture. This irked June, he wanted Bobby to do something. </p>
<p>
  <i>'Okay, I don't want to ruin this trip so I'll do it myself.'</i>
</p>
<p>While Bobby was in the lavatory, June approached Hanbin, who was already comfortably reclinedwith eyes closed. He knows Hanbin hates to be disturbed when he's asleep.</p>
<p>
  <i>'How should I do this. Oh right!' </i>
</p>
<p>"Hyung?" he had a low voice but poked him. "Hmm, what is it June?" Hanbin could recognize his voice easily.</p>
<p>"I agree to what you want me to do." June calmly said. Hanbin sat up, "Really?.. wait, you won't do this unless there's something in return. What is it?" </p>
<p>June smiled as his hyung really knows him already. "I want to switch seats." Hanbin was confused. "That's it? You sure? Is Bobby okay with it?"</p>
<p>"And maybe.. I can stay in the States for a few days after you go?" June was not the person to settle for an unequal deal, but Hanbin's last question bugged him.</p>
<p>"No problem!" Hanbin got up, took his things and went to the window seat. Just then, Bobby came back from the lavatory. He looked shocked seeing June on the seat next to him, but not in a good way.</p>
<p>"You..changed seats?" Bobby was answered with an nod, June already wondering why he wasn't happy with what he did. "Ohh."</p>
<p>"Why hyung? Anything wrong?" June was curious. "Oh nothing, nothing. Haha." <br/>Bobby was feeling nervous,<i> 'What should I do? Why did Hanbin agree to this? He knows I don't want June to know.'</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the flight took off, June felt that his hyung was uneasy. He was fumbling around with unnecessary things. It's like his first plane ride.</p><p>June held Bobby's hand. "You need to tell me what's bothering you. Really." Bobby looked at him, paused and gave June a half-baked smile, "I'm really okay. It's just uhmm... my tummy hurts. I need to go to the lavatory."</p><p>Bobby unbuckled his seat belt, stood up, when one of the flight attendants addressed him, "Sir, the seat belt sign is still on. You may go to the lavatory once it is switched off. Thank you."</p><p>"Oh yes, sorry sorry." Bobby went back reluctantly looking at June again with that smile. June doesn't know what to do.<i> 'What's up with you hyung? Is there something I need to know? '</i>

</p><p>Seat belt sign went off and Bobby gone rushing to the lavatory. </p><p>
  <i>'His stomach must not be okay. But he was okay a while ago.' </i>
</p><p>Still, June approached Yunhyeong who he is sure will have some medicine. He's like their mommy.</p><p>"Hyung, I got some meds from Yunhyeong-hyung. Here take it." June opened the meds and gave Bobby the tablet. He even had water ready. Bobby couldn't say "no", it would blow his cover.</p><p>As the flight went on, the younger still can see how stiff his hyung is. He seems like he's watching something but isn't really paying attention.</p><p>June wanted to cozy up. He lifted the inner arm rests so he could sit closer to Bobby. Bobby was taken aback. He moved a little away from June, he noticed.</p><p>"What's the problem! You need to tell me! Are you afraid of flying? But we've been flying all around! Or maybe afraid of long haul flights? Or ah! You fart a lot? What!"</p><p>His voice was a little too loud that Hanbin had to signal them to keep it down and the flight attendant peeked in. Bobby let June settle. "Later. I'll tell you later." He assured June. </p><p>"When!" June was impatient. "I promise. Later." Bobby stood firm.</p><p>The second round of snacks were served and June didn't feel like eating.<i> 'Oh no. He's not eating. I should just tell him. I need the right timing.'</i>

</p><p>The cabin lights were turned off, only a few reading lights were on. It was fairly dark, a bit cold too. The flight attendants distributed fleece blankets to each of them.</p><p>June turned off his entertainment screen, covered his body with the blanket and curled up facing the aisle.</p><p>Bobby was really uncomfortable, he was fidgetting around, finding a good position. He tried to curl up like June but didn't seem to work. </p><p>June turned around facing him but still asleep. Bobby sat up and decided,<i> 'Okay. I think I should tell him now. He needs to know somehow.'</i>

</p><p>"June? June?" Bobby carefully tapped on June's shoulder. "Hmm?" he responded with a questioning hum.</p><p>"Are you awake?" Bobby wanted to make sure. June stretched a little, "Yes hyung. What is it?" He answered with a hoarse voice and opened his eyes.</p><p>Bobby got June's hand and slowly led it under his blanket and between his thighs. June's expression switched from sleepy to stunned.</p><p>
  <i>'Okay wait... is this..'</i>
</p><p>"Yes it is." Bobby uttered answering June's unsaid question. "This happens only on long haul flights, especially when the lights are turned off. I really don't know why. The smell of the plane? The dimmed closed space? I really don't know. I'm sorry June-ya. I was too embarrased to tell you." Bobby had that guilty look.</p><p>June was still shocked. He hasn't heard of anything or met anyone like this. He, too, doesn't know what to do. However, his hand was still there. Under the blanket.</p><p>
  <i>'It's warm and hard. He's not joking.'</i>
</p><p>As an instinct, June stroked it, rubbing his hands against Bobby's hard-on above his sweatpants. </p><p>Bobby's eyes widened. He didn't expect this reaction from his boyfriend. But stupidly, he grabbed June's hand out of the blanket. "Why?" June was confused. </p><p>"I promised you something right? Is now a good time?" Bobby was talking about something that June wasn't really sure about.</p><p>Bobby leaned in to kiss June, placing his hand on his face to pull him in. He slowly graced his neck, down to his chest as his hand went under the blanket. </p><p>June moaned a little but covered with the kiss. He felt Bobby's hand caress his thighs, like feeling his denim pants. </p><p>Bobby stepped back from the kiss and grinned, "Well?" June was shy. His hyung has touched his member over the pants and it was hard. June had become hard even before they kissed.</p><p>"I'm sorry." June looked down, he was shy that he was easily turned on. Bobby just smiled and gave him a peck. "Don't apologize. You know I like it."</p><p>Bobby stroked it and looked at June's reaction. His boyfriend has closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, probably hiding a moan. This turned on Bobby more.</p><p>June suddenly stopped Bobby's hand by placing his hand over the blanket. "Hyung, not here. It's too..you know." </p><p>Bobby didn't listen and just pushed away June's hand. He continued stroking over his pants. He wore denim pants which was really not as thin as Bobby wanted them to be.</p><p>He slowly unbuttoned it and zipped it down which gained another "what " look from June. Again, Bobby continued.</p><p>June had boxers on and Bobby didn't slow down. He slipped his hand through the garter and inside the younger's boxers. June jerked a little as Bobby's hands hit the head.</p><p>Bobby gripped it lightly and slowly stroked it up and down. He was liking June's expression who now has furrowed eyebrows and a slightly open mouth. </p><p>"Ugh!" It escaped June's mouth just as an attendant passed by from the back. "Everything alright Sir?" she asked with a pleasing tone. </p><p>June was speechless and just stared at her. "Oh nothing Miss. I just flicked his forehead as a joke. He's too sensitive." Bobby made a dumb excuse. "Right, June?"</p><p>"Ahh. Yes. Yes. Sensitive. I'm very sensitive. Ha ha." June managed to answer. Bobby gave a smile to the attendant who seemed to have no doubt about their excuse. </p><p>"We should stop this hyung. It's too dangerous in public. And I can't control myself. As you said, I'm sensitive. Especially down there." June was very worried.</p><p>Bobby liked these kind of things. He liked the thrill of hiding, or of people catching them. But he saw the discomfort in June's eyes. He really saw worry.</p><p>Bobby slipped his hand out the boxers and kissed June. "Alright babe, for you. But! I still owe you. And I always keep my promises." he ended with a wink.</p><p>June was happy he has a very understanding boyfriend. "I'll wait for that! And don't call me babe again. Uh!" He kissed him passionately and placed his head on Bobby's shoulder. </p><p>"Hyung?" Bobby hummed with a yes. "Does anybody else know about this?" He tapped on Bobby's boner. Bobby just smiled at how June joke about it and about the question.</p><p>"Yes, Hanbin and Jinhwan-hyung." A realization hit June. </p><p><i>'That was why he was okay with sitting beside Hanbin-hyung! '</i><br/>
</p><p>"Thank you hyung. For trusting me. I love you." June felt at ease.</p><p>"I know I could trust you. I was just too embarrased. I'm sorry. I love you too." Bobby kissed June's forehead and they had a more peaceful flight til they landed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lot of fans flocked LAX as expected and Bobby got a lot of gifts. He received a lot of gifts compared to others not because he was more popular (iKONICs love them all the same), but because he would accept them as long as he could. </p>
<p>June always showed that poker face with a manly stature which Bobby really liked. 'He had that mask in front of fans or other people but very different with me. I like that he has that side that only I can see.'</p>
<p>They stayed at a hotel that the company has booked for them. It was, of course, close to their venue.</p>
<p>"Okay, each room will be shared by four people. You decide who you'll go with. Include Jaeho." Their event producer told the group.</p>
<p>June and Bobby just looked at each other with disapppointed faces. "We can't be alone. I wish I had just gotten that on the airplane." June was in regret. "Don't worry. We'll find a way." Bobby assured him.</p>
<p>"Bobby-hyung, June, you'll be staying with Chanwoo and Yunhyeong-hyung." Donghyuk informed them.</p>
<p>June and Bobby just looked at each other, who at least stay in the same room. And maybe their room mates don't seem to care about them.</p>
<p>'Chanwoo was an okay room mate, but he'll probably stay up late playing games. Yunhyeong-hyung is the opposite, he's like an old man. Well, at least we won't be with some nosy ones.'</p>
<p>It was a free day today. Bobby had a lot planned that day. 'I'll make sure June will love his first time here.' </p>
<p>"June, let's roam around Los Angeles today! I have a whole-day itinerary, okay? We have to follow it." Bobby excitedly told June. 'Hyung is so cute. He's not fond of making plans but he did. For me.'</p>
<p>"Can we go with you?" The others, except Chanwoo who will stay at the hotel to play, obviously, asked. Bobby didn't really think of this. </p>
<p>"Please? It's so boring here." Jinhwan showed a cutie face. Hanbin saw Bobby's and June's faces which didn't really seem glad about this.</p>
<p>"Let them have their time. They say they're a "couple" right?" Hanbin barged in and smiled at June.</p>
<p>'Oh, Hanbin-hyung is still helping me. Our deal.' June flashed a quick smile at his hyung. Bobby too already had a smile, they could go as planned. "Let's just go swim then." Donghyuk suggested something else to do.</p>
<p>"Sooo, where do we go?" June can't wait. "Before that, change to a more comfortable attire." Bobby instructed while he grabbed his and June's formal slacks, some long sleeved polos and black loafers. </p>
<p>"Why do you have a big bag?" June was curious. "Oh. It's for later." Bobby just answered straight away, he can't think of any excuse, well it's also true.</p>
<p>June also wasn't the kind to insist on something. It really didn't bother him much.</p>
<p>They waited at the receiving area of the hotel where they were led to a limousine. Just a simple four-door sedan limousine, Bobby knows June doesn't want anything flashy. </p>
<p>"Hyung?" Bobby didn't answer and just led him in. "We have rules okay? Rule one, don't ask too much questions. Just trust me. Two, always stay with me. I wouldn't want to have to call 911 for a missing person report. Three, and the most important, let's have fun!"</p>
<p>June really had no choice, "Okay hyung, I trust you! I wouldn't leave your side too." Bobby was flushed, "Cause you love me?"</p>
<p>"Cause I can't speak English that well.. just kidding hyung, and of course, I love you." June gave a quick peck to his pouting boyfriend.</p>
<p>They arrived at their first place, it's the top of a mountain, on the iconic Hollywood sign. "You can't say you've been to LA if you don't have a picture here." Bobby pulled June up the slope.</p>
<p>He let June pose on the sign. "But you can't take a picture of the whole thing! And I want one with us both!" June complained. </p>
<p>"Wait." Bobby got something from his bag. A drone. He flew it with the camera as they take videos of them on the sign. June just stared at Bobby for a moment.</p>
<p>'He really did think about everything huh. And look at that smiling eyes. I am lucky.' </p>
<p>"Got all the angles! Let's go? We have a full schedule!" Bobby pulled him out from his daze. June can't help but smile.</p>
<p>Their next stop is the Staples Center. "Kobe. I never thought I could be here." June was looking at all the flowers and tributes.</p>
<p>"I thought I'd bring you here. I know you're not a big basketball fan. But baskteball is pretty close to my heart. I play it when I miss my brother." Bobby said this as he laid down a jersey. He looked very blue.</p>
<p>June wasn't as big of a fan as Bobby but he knew it means a lot to him. He gave his lover a few minutes to have his time. He rarely sees this side of Bobby. He was always so smiley and bubbly.</p>
<p>"Let's go?" Bobby stood up giving that half smile he does. June suddenly hugged him then let go. 'What was that for? ' Bobby wondered, but it surely lifted his spirit.</p>
<p>"Okay now we're going to Knott's Berry Farm. No killjoy okay?" Bobby warned June. The younger promised with a very sure thumbs up.</p>
<p>'How can I be killjoy in a farm? Huh! He thinks I'm a little baby? ' June was very confident he could keep his promise.</p>
<p>When they arrived at Knott's Berry Farm, Bobby first got off and escorted June out. "You promised right?" He gave that mini, just a mini, grin.</p>
<p>'Not what I expected. Why is this even called a farm.' June looked around. There were no "It's-a-small-world-after-all" kind of rides. No tea cup rides or those swan boats. It was filled with roller coasters, sudden drops and the like.</p>
<p>'What kind of farm is this? I'm gonna bail out.' June was shocked. "Yah! Come! No killjoys!" Bobby called from a far where the big sign was.</p>
<p>June had no choice but to go in, fearing what more he'll see inside. He needs to find an excuse!</p>
<p>"Uh, hyung. I don't feel so well. I think my stomach hurts." June tried to fake a stomachache. Bobby looked at him in a "I-know-that-style" kind of look. </p>
<p>June just straightened up, knowing any excuse wouldn't work with his hyung now. He'll just need to enjoy it! 'Enjoy! That's all I need to do.'</p>
<p>They started with those small roller coasters, but not those kiddie ones, can't see them here. June was quite okay with that. For Bobby, it was like a preparatory ride for his boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"AHHHH!!!" June just couldn't contain it. They rode the Drop Tower. It gave tingling feelings on June's back and glutes, his hands glued on the safety bar. Bobby was enjoying it. He has both hands up flying.</p><p>"No, no. No more." June saying in between breathes. "But that was the first one! No killjoys riiigghttt??" Bobby gave June some water.</p><p>"Okay okay. Just one more!" June said. "Three?" Bobby bargained. "Uh! Two. That's it." June gave in. It was still a win for Bobby anyways.</p><p>They went to a huge roller coaster which June was praying not to ride. "Let's find another one?" But Bobby just stood at the line, pulling June.</p><p>As the coaster went up, and at the top of the curve, June gripped Bobby's hand tight. Bobby didn't expect that. He was always the first one to hold June's hand or places his arm over his shoulder. This moment mattered to Bobby.</p><p>'I want more rides now.' He can't stop smiling. Bobby didn't even notice the speed and turns of the roller coaster.</p><p>June looked at Bobby when the coaster finally stopped. 'This guy's crazy. Who would be smiling after all that? ' June slightly punched his hyung's side signaling him to get off.</p><p>"You happy that I got that scared? You really want to see me suffer." June was talking to Bobby who was staring dreamily to nowhere. "Hey!"</p><p>Bobby snapped out from his "dream". He still had that smile. "Did you say something?" </p><p>June was irritated, "I said, you like seeing me suffer!" Bobby was quick to reply, "No. No. It's not that June. I--I- uhm" he didn't want to say he was smiling because of that small thing. He would look too petty.</p><p>"Forget it. I wanna go back to the hotel." June walked forward. Bobby rushed to him, taking his hand like nothing happened. "Okay. Let's go back to the car. But not yet to the hotel, okay?" </p><p>June didn't have much energy to counter. And he was feeling giddy with the sudden show of affection from Bobby. He tried to hide that feeling. Bobby slightly caught it though.</p><p>It was their second to the last stop. They headed to the Rodeo Drive full of designer shops and palm trees, a perfect feel of LA.</p><p>'We might as well buy our formal wear here. Our clothes in my bag are probably all crumpled up.' Bobby thought of a new plan.</p><p>"June-ya, I know you don't like designer clothes but let's buy just this once. My treat!" </p><p>June wasn't a fan of slacks. He felt they're too uncomfy and he doesn't want to rip another one like what happened in their I'm Ok shoot. 'Hmm. One pair would be fine.'</p><p>They roamed around different shops, looking at different items and also taking pictures of the drive as they went along.</p><p>"Here! I bought one suit from this shop before. I never bought any other suit after that." Bobby implying that he only needed that one suit because it was so nice.</p><p>"Stafano Ricci." June read the shop's name. It was like a rich man's living room with a huge walk-in closet inside. </p><p>The attendants gave them bottled water as compliments. "Hi! I'm looking for a semi-formal attire for the both of us? We're going on a date tonight." Bobby told the assistant who was happy to help.</p><p>'Date? 'June didn't know about this. Bobby read June's face and winked at him. </p><p>While the assistant was matching some outfits and discussing with Bobby, June walked around the store looking at the items on display.</p><p>'What?! Leather loafers for $4450? Belt at $2800, a tie worth $650? What is this place? '<br/>June stopped touching the items fearing he'll scratch any of them. </p><p>"Hyung, these things are sooo expensive! I have an attire in the hotel. That would be fine. Who would buy a $2800-belt?" June tried to say it in a low volume but failed due to the shock.</p><p>"We rarely splurge on clothes. Both of us. And maybe this will be our last buy here in this shop. Don't worry, I will pay for this." Bobby insisted. "And also, what do you plan to wear? Your multi-purpose pants?" He tried to ease with a joke.</p><p>The younger really knew he can do nothing now. He just sat there looking at Bobby fitting on different slacks, polos, jackets. 'Can't believe this fine man is mine. He looks so hot on all those clothes.'</p><p>"What do you think June-ya?" Bobby posed in front of June. He was wearing a deep purple jacket suit with a simple white inner shirt. His pants were black slacks which fits him perfectly, showcasing his pack well. </p><p>Bobby also had a clear thin-wired wayfarer glasses and of course his favorite necklace and watch(es).</p><p>June's mouth was dropping. 'Who is this guy? He's not Bobby. He's Kim fuckin Jiwon. Fine man, fine man.' He realized he needs to speak. "Oh yeah. It's uh.. hmm..it seems okay I think." June bluffed. </p><p>"Just tell me, I want you to approve it." Bobby knew June was restraining himself. "Why me? Ask that guy." The younger didn't really want to say anything anymore. </p><p>"Cause I want to impress you. Just you. I want you to be proud you're with me." Bobby reasoned.</p><p>June can't help but blush. "Ehem, uhmm, I like it. It suits you just right." </p><p>"That's it? It's not perfect? Psh. Well, I can't find anything else either. I guess 'just right' would do." Bobby just settled for that. He thought that he couldn't really reach June's standards. And besides, they need to move fast for their next destination.</p><p>It was June's turn to try on his attire. The assistant let him in the fitting room. "I think I don't look good in this." He said from inside.</p><p>Bobby was just outside the fitting room on his phone waiting for his boyfriend to come out. </p><p>June went out looking unsure if he looked good. He was wearing a prussian blue jacket suit with a black inner shirt tucked in front of his black slacks. The assistant also let him wear a silver chain and a simple black leather belt. </p><p>"You look so handsome, babe. What did I do to deserve someone as perfect as you? I'm so lucky!" Bobby was very vocal about his appreciation of his boyfriend.</p><p>"Hyung, you called me babe again. But really, do I look good in this? I think it's too... flashy.. and expensive." </p><p>June actually liked his outfit but he wasn't used to wearing those kinds of clothes if they were actually going to buy them. He was used to being dressed up by stylists not minding how much he is wearing.</p><p>"No, not flashy at all. It's called 'class'. And as I told you, I'll take care of this, I only splurge rarely and I want this to be a special night."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy guys! Thank you so much for the support! 😊</p>
<p>And Hi Mapi! 👋</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they went back to their car all dressed up, Bobby can't help but get excited with their supposed date tonight. </p>
<p>This certain restaurant needs to be booked almost a month before for a dinner on weekdays, and a month and a half for weekends. </p>
<p>To top that, they only accept phone reservations. He had to call long distance since it was easier that way, he didn't want to hassle his brother. </p>
<p>"Where are we headed?" June turned to look at his hyung who was intensely staring at him. "Hyung, you're staring." </p>
<p>"I know. You can't do anything about that. And besides, you like me staring at you." Bobby added a little chuckle. </p>
<p>June just turned a way a little hiding his rather admitting smile. "Whatever." </p>
<p>They made a soft right turn to a receiving drive to the front of the hotel.</p>
<p>"Ritz Carlton" June was eyeing it up where he can't really see the top of the hotel. Bobby just watched June and can't wait for them to go in.</p>
<p>"We have a reservation at WP24 for two?" Bobby approached the receptionist who led them to the elevator and yes, it's on the 24th floor.</p>
<p>"What's WP? And when did you book the reservation?" Bobby just gave a small proud smile to June's questions.</p>
<p>"Good evening Sir. A reservation for two along the skyline view?" the server escorted them. </p>
<p>It was a cozy restaurant with semi-dim lighting which gives a little privacy between tables. They had the corner table which pans the Los Angeles night skyline.</p>
<p>"Like it June?" Bobby really didn't get an answer but knew he did with how June scanned along the almost 270 degree view.</p>
<p>"Hyung, this is beautiful! It's like a backdrop from your Mac laptop." June couldn't think of a better comparison. Bobby just smiled, knowing the night is starting good so far.</p>
<p>"June, before we order, please don't look at the prices?" Bobby stated since he knows June well. "I chose this restaurant cause it gives off that American-Asian fusion which I think we both like. It's by a renowned chef, Wolfgang Puck."</p>
<p>June just stared at him. 'I love it when he takes control. You researched this up huh.' </p>
<p>They scanned through the menu and June was pointing while reading to almost each one. "The broiled Japanese black cod.. no this one, Hamachi sashimi, hmm.. maybe this is good too, roasted pecking duck!" </p>
<p>Bobby just laughed. He missed the beef in the States, it was different in Korea. "Prime NY sirloin please. Medium rare and mashed potato on the side." He was damn straight with his order.</p>
<p>June was still fumbling up and down the menu. "Okay. Hmmm.. make that two! That's all.", as he closed the menu shut.</p>
<p>"HAHAHA" Bobby just laughed and shook his head. "You are super cute!" reaching forward to pinch his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Medium rare, too Sir?"</p>
<p>"I'll have mine medium well. And add crystal chive dumplings, grilled Spanish octopus, wok fried whole sea bass and Maine lobster spring rolls." The server was restraining a laugh. He thought he heard a "that's all" earlier.</p>
<p>"Anything more Sir?" Bobby just looked at June, also waiting for him to speak, but he wasn't encouraging nor discouraging him.</p>
<p>June shook his head as the server went his way. "Did I order a lot?", a rather late realization.</p>
<p>"No June, not at all. By the way, would you like wine? It's okay if you don't want to." </p>
<p>"Hmm.. I wanna try it with you. I want those romantic movie feels, where they're sitting, enjoying the view, drinking wine together with the love of their life.." June was out there day dreaming.</p>
<p>"So I'm the 'love of your life'? " Bobby leaned in closer.</p>
<p>"Château Les Justices Sauternes please!" June called for the servers who were not really paying attention.</p>
<p>Bobby sighed. He was used to this. Everytime he tried to get June to say what he is to him, he stirs away. He knows June isn't as expressive as him, but sometimes it feels good to hear it. Those "little things" mattered to him.</p>
<p>They weren't sitting opposite each other, Bobby positioned himself to the seat corner of June's side. This way, they enjoyed the sight together.</p>
<p>As the food was served, another one of them brought the wine to the table, holding it on the body but with a bottle cover.</p>
<p>"Château Les Justices Sauternes. Very exquisite taste Sir. This is an infrequent order from our menu." the server praised June's choice of wine.</p>
<p>June gave a bland laugh with the compliment at his supposedly exquisite "choice". Bobby just enjoyed it, "Ehem. He really has good taste Sir. Ehem." as he slightly put his chin up.</p>
<p>"Of course, Sir. You look good together. The perfect pair. Please, enjoy your food." the server gave them their space.</p>
<p>"Didn't know you were a sommelier?" Bobby set aside his insecurity and just joked about it. Just to lighten up the mood.</p>
<p>"HA! Let's eat?" Another way for June to evade.</p>
<p>It was clear that June enjoyed the food. They had usual conversations about how their day went, how his back felt tingles with the Drop tower, the 2800 dollar belt, those simple things.</p>
<p>"Thank you Hyung" June said as he touched Bobby's thigh. "I know you don't do these kinds of things, but you did. For me. Thank you." </p>
<p>Bobby smiled with satisfaction, "Anything for you, my love. If I could catch all those stars and bring them all to you. I would." </p>
<p>"Huh? Why all of a sudden?"</p>
<p>"So you wouldn't have to place neon star stickers on your ceiling. These stars would definitely be better." Bobby winked. He was cheesy like that.</p>
<p>They ate all the dishes they ordered, bulging out their tummies. "I can't take anything anymore. I can't squeeze in dessert any more." June surprisingly declined.</p>
<p>"We still have this Château Les whatever to finish June. I want to try your "exquisite choice". ", Bobby wasn't done teasing him.</p>
<p>June rolled his eyes and poured them each a half glass. It didn't taste as bitter as they expected, but it was strong. </p>
<p>'This is a bit strong.' Bobby thought as he checked the alcohol content. 'Whoops. Yeah. Strong.' </p>
<p>He can see June's cheeks and neck flushed, his lips getting plumper and redder. Bobby too was feeling a bit hot, yeah, both kinds of hot.</p>
<p>June leaned on Bobby's shoulder, putting his hand again on his thigh. "Hyung, do you want me?" </p>
<p>Bobby turned his head a little to peek. "What do you mean?" </p>
<p>"Like want me, want me. Like.. you know..want me.. you know what I mean." June was stammering.</p>
<p>"No, I don't know what you mean. There are a lot of things June, like do I want you as a singer, yes of course! Do I want you as a cook, hmmm no? Or do I want y--"</p>
<p>Suddenly, he felt a hand grope up from his thigh to his bulge. "Oh you DO want me. Got the answer myself!" He stroked it slowly as Bobby just looked around. He didn't know he was getting hard.</p>
<p>"You want this right? The thrill of getting caught? Or the thrill of being in a public place?" June just continued slowly as it grew under his hands.</p>
<p>"But June.. not here. The servers are looking at us." Bobby does want this kind of thrill but maybe this is too much of a public display.</p>
<p>However, his other "head" was reasoning out. They can't clearly see what's under the table tho. They were now practically beside each other and with June leaning on him, it was a good enough cover.</p>
<p>"Do you want me?" June asked again. He never got his hand off.</p>
<p>"Uh of course. But how can I finish.. ugh..off. I'm gonna stain my 4000.. ugh.. dollar slacks." Bobby can't help covering those little moans. Who wouldn't moan at this point?</p>
<p>June sat up all of a sudden and got his wine glass on that same hand. Bobby just looked at June dumbfounded. 'What an unbelievably beautiful tease you are. Just so you wait.'</p>
<p>'Hmm, that should be enough.' June affirmed himself.</p>
<p>Bobby can't do anything but put a normal face on while fixing his already tight slacks, untucking his shirt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was going to post another chapter after this. But it's still the holy week. I have to be less smutty. Lol!</p>
<p>So maybe after easter? 😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hmmm... here it is! Wrote most of it on the weekday. Been a good girl this weekend. 😉</p><p>🔞 Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The limousine picked them up from the lobby as the hotel staff opened the door to let the two men in. </p><p>'Mr. Koo Junhoe. How can you be smiling just like that. Like nothing "hard" happened.'</p><p>Bobby was pissed. He was hard to the point that even now, when they were almost going home, he was still semi-hard. </p><p>June went in first taking the seat behind the driver and Bobby went after. No one said a word, since Bobby was pissed and June was chill. He was watching the cars pass by, also looking around the limousine switches. </p><p>He took a glance on his boyfriend and it's obvious, he was fuming mad. Bobby had his right arm on the arm rest and the other arm rhythmically pounding on his left thigh.</p><p>The partition between the driver and passenger sides suddenly reeled up.</p><p>As soon as it closed, June swiftly pulled on Bobby's white shirt to bring him closer meeting his lips.</p><p>It was a rough kiss. June pulled the shirt more to deepen the kiss, giving Bobby's tongue a taste of his.</p><p>Bobby responded with the same intensity showing how deprived he was earlier. He felt his semi-hard cock, now in full size.</p><p>'Fuck. A dominant June.' The sudden switch of character made him harder.</p><p>June pushed him to his seat placing one hand on his nape, while the other brought up the shirt Bobby had untucked earlier. He was feeling his chest, up the neck and to his abs.</p><p>"Ugh.. please.. don't.. leave me.. hanging..again.." Bobby was saying in between breaths as June licked and bit his ears. </p><p>"We'll see." June's whisper sent a quick shiver down Bobby's spine.</p><p>The younger continued kissing down Bobby's neck while his other hand slightly touched the top of his hyung's expensive slacks.</p><p>A part of the head was already squeezing out, showing the slit already glistening with pre-cum. This made June grin as he positioned himself kneeling in front of Bobby.</p><p>"Do you want me?" June asked as he teasingly trailed his fingers on top of his fully hard cock. </p><p>"YES!" Bobby didn't think twice and fastly answered almost shouting.</p><p>June slowly unbuttoned his pants giving that squeezed head a little more room. He zipped down his pants and groped his erection up and down above the boxers.</p><p>Bobby thought it was too much of a tease and as he looked out, they were already near their hotel.</p><p>"June, please." Bobby was already begging.</p><p>His boyfriend let his erection spring out as be gripped it and placed his lips on the head. His other hand reaching out feeling Bobby's abs.</p><p>"Oh. Fuck. That's.. so.. ugh fuck--"</p><p>Bobby couldn't finish his sentence as June was now licking his testicles while stroking his erection up and down in a speedy motion. </p><p>"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. June, look at me." Bobby really likes it when June looks at him while eating him.</p><p>June increased his pace, simultaneously stroking his hyung's cock and licking his balls. This, plus how June looked at him, it didn't take long as he shoot out his cum on his stomach and gave a longer moan.</p><p>They rapidly cleaned up. Bobby wiping it off from his stomach after zipping up his slacks. June wiping his mouth and cleaning the cum on his hands.</p><p>It was just at the right timing as they have reached their hotel and calmly stepped out, thanking their chauffer, hoping he didn't hear anything.. odd.</p><p>They went in and Bobby gave a quick peck on June's cheeks as he held his hand as they went to their room. </p><p>"Oooo, you two had a fun night huh?" Yunhyeong teased them after seeing them in suits and big wide smiles. Chanwoo just took a glance, "Nice outfits." then back to his game.</p><p>"A great night actually. Bobby was an excellent tour guide. He planned it to a tee." June replied while taking off his suit jacket placing it on the lounge chair above Bobby's.</p><p>Bobby was smiling the whole time, listening to his boyfriend chatting about his whole day LA experience. 'Mission complete. But why does it feel like I missed something.' He was thinking hard as he washed up. </p><p>They couldn't wash together even if they wanted to. They wouldn't want this old man and this gamer gossiping about them tomorrow.</p><p>"Hyung, do you know Château Les Justices Sauternes? You're a chef right?" June was now proud of his "exquisite choice".</p><p>"Uhm. Yeah. Of course. It's a kind of meat sauce... right?" Yunhyeong didn't want his chef status stained.</p><p>"It's wine Hyung. Wine!" Chanwoo suddenly barked in. </p><p>"Woah! Our Chanwoo is better than our Chef Song?" June was making fun of Yunhyeong. That YunJun bickering continues.</p><p>"Whatever. I knew it was wine. I was just testing you. I'll go to sleep!" Yunhyeong was annoyed and made sleep his excuse. It was around 12am, a bit late for the old man. </p><p>"You done Hyung?" June asked and gently touched Bobby's cock which was only covered with his towel, when he went past him.</p><p>"Hey!" Bobby said softly pointing to Chanwoo with his eyes.</p><p>"Sorry. I just miss him." June was regarding Bobby's cock as a person now.</p><p>"Go wash up! I wanna cuddle with you already." </p><p>June followed as said and changed to his white shirt and boxers.</p><p>Yunhyeong was on the far left edge of the bed, near the table where Chanwoo was playing. He's already deep in his sleep, even with Chanwoo still mumbling different gamer terms.</p><p>Bobby positioned himself on the right side still on his phone.</p><p>"Let's sleep? I really want to rest now. It was a long day." June sat beside Bobby who put down his phone and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. </p><p>"Thank you." Bobby said softly as he planted another kiss.</p><p>"What? I should be the one thanking you Hyung. Thank you for this day, I'll never forget this." June replied with a peck on Bobby's lips.</p><p>"I just thought it was not enough. Like I didn't do my best." </p><p>"Hyung, it was perfect! It's one of the best days of my life, especially that I spent it with you." the younger convinced his hyung that there really wasn't anything to worry about.</p><p>Bobby just smiled and lied down on his left side, away from Yunhyeong's back. June slowly lied down at the edge of the bed. His back facing Bobby. </p><p>Bobby liked to spoon June. He may be smaller than June but he likes to be the big spoon. June, on the other hand, likes being the small spoon, feeling safe under Bobby.</p><p>Bobby enjoyed sniffing and kissing his hair and neck. But then he went on breathing on June's ears which startled him. June looked back with a "what are you doing" kind of look.</p><p>Bobby just smiled and guided June's head back down. He then continued kissing his ears, biting them in between. </p><p>As he did this, he wrapped his arms tighter on June, taking his back closer to his chest.</p><p>He went on to licking his ears, down to June's neck, all done cautiously as Yunhyeong is just right next to them.</p><p>June responded by stretching his neck a bit giving more access for Bobby. He was already having constant goosebumps.</p><p>Bobby repositioned his right hand under June's right arm. He slowly carressed June's stomach under his loose white shirt. </p><p>"Ughrm--" June's moan was silenced by Bobby's other hand which quickly covered his mouth. Now June's head was resting on Bobby's left arm with his hand covering his mouth.</p><p>"Shh" Bobby felt June's nipples flicking on them gaining suppressed moans from the younger. He knew June's nipples were sensitive.</p><p>Bobby creeped down his abs and to June's boxers, feeling his already firm cock. He stroked it from he outside but let it slip through the hole.</p><p>June was wearing those boxers with a hole in front used for easy access, for urinating and maybe for other purposes.</p><p>Bobby let it through and stroked it lovingly, June was squirming under Bobby's hold.</p><p>Chanwoo was uttering different words freezing them in between causing impatience on June. </p><p>"Do you want me?" it was Bobby's turn to ask. He figured out that this is what was missing earlier.</p><p>June just nodded furiously as he begged for Bobby to continue what he's doing.</p><p>Bobby then gradually guided his hand inside June's boxers holding on his cock, strokes getting faster. He also grabbed June's testicles playing with them in his hands. </p><p>June was close. Real close. Until Chanwoo stood up and walked to the bathroom. They froze.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm very sorry for updating so late (if anyone is still reading this. 😅)</p><p>Chapter dump! 💜💙</p><p>Already had most chapters but decided to upload them at once!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June was close. Real close. Until Chanwoo stood up and walked to the bathroom. They froze.</p><p>"Hyung, I'll be sleeping in Hanbin-hyung's room. He says he's feeling lonely, or maybe just clingy." Chanwoo said from inside the bathroom sounding like he was brushing his teeth. </p><p>As he walked out of the bathroom, Bobby quickly pulled the blanket over them and took his hand off June. </p><p>Chanwoo was just walking straight getting his coat and laptop, not even glancing at them. "Night guys!"</p><p>The two just looked at each other.</p><p>"That was close! Now, where were we?" Bobby took off the blanket. He took it as additional weight on his hand, not practical.</p><p>He continued to slide in June's boxers, again groping on his cock and balls. It felt so glorious to June. </p><p>"Faster." June whispered to his lover. </p><p>Bobby did so in a rotational motion, June reacted more to it than just straight up and down. </p><p>June finally arched his back, Bobby quickly subduing a moan with his hand, as he shoot his cum on the floor. </p><p>June was out of breath but wants more.</p><p>He already felt Bobby's poking him from behind. He grabbed it without permission and lowered his own boxers. </p><p>Bobby was shocked. He felt his cock being led to June's ass in a flash. He was feeling very horny and really wanted it. But he pulled away.</p><p>"Why Hyung?" June's eyebrows furrowed. </p><p>Bobby then pushed June back lying on his side and folded his knees, bringing his boxers to his ankles.</p><p>Bobby slowly moved his hand between the cheeks and swirled his finger around the hole, gaining a jerk from June. </p><p>"Hyung-" June tried to arch his back more to widen the access. He wanted it bad.</p><p>Bobby was also getting hard by his acts. He got June's hands and led him to his cock. Even if it would mean June would be in an uncomfortable position.</p><p>The older licked his middle finger and slid the tip of his finger in June's hole. It was tight, and he liked it.</p><p>"Like it?" whispered Bobby who was gradually pushing in his finger. The younger just nodded.</p><p>It was tight but Bobby felt June retracting a bit. He knew it was hurting him. </p><p>'It's been a long time.'</p><p>He pulled out his finger, pulled up June's boxers and grabbed June's hand off his cock. Bobby slightly pushed June a little signaling him to get up from the bed. </p><p>Bobby, although very cautious, speedily stood up and grabbed June's wrist to the bathroom. He can't take it anymore.</p><p>Bobby pushed June to the sink bending him. He took out his lube from his vanity bag hastily. </p><p>"You planned this the whole time?" June could just show his questioning face through the mirror.</p><p>"Shh." Bobby placed an ample amount on June's back, sweeping a small amount with his finger and placing it inside June's butt hole. </p><p>The younger winced a little but his hyung kept it steady inside as he accustomed himself to the stretch.</p><p>"You need to prepare, it's thicker than this." </p><p>It wasn't their first time, but they haven't done it multiple times to consider that June was used to it already.</p><p>"Give.. me.. some.. time.." June begged as Bobby pulled out a little and then slowly back in. It was a sacrifice for Bobby who was already getting eager.</p><p>Bobby increased the speed when he noticed June's wincing face turn to a wanting face.</p><p>He squeezed in another finger carefully as June tilted his pelvis making it easier to shove the fingers in and out.</p><p>"You ready?" Bobby lovingly asked June who just hummed. </p><p>The older placed lube on his cock and stroked it to make it harder. He pulled on June's hips to position him a bit lower.</p><p>He guided his cock bit by bit into his boyfriend's hole who readily received it.</p><p>Bobby thrusted against his lover's butt and increased his pace. He was satisfied seeing June's lustful face on the mirror and his soft moans.</p><p>He leaned forward to touch on June's shoulders, ramming his cock more into June. </p><p>They both moaned at the same time. Bobby savored the warmth and tightness that engulfed his cock.</p><p>His thrusts became faster. June syncing his movements with Bobby's.</p><p>Bobby thrusted harder and faster. He gave a last thrust, arching his back and spewing out cum in his boyfriend's hole.</p><p>June felt the liquid slowly dripping out as Bobby pulled out. June rested his head on the sink counter with Bobby dropping on his back, kissing it.</p><p>"I love you." Bobby said with heavy breaths.</p><p>"I love you too." June turned his head to accept a peck on his lips.</p><p> ***</p><p>It was a sunny morning as they woke up with Yunhyeong humming while packing up. They have an upcoming event in the afternoon but right after, they'll be flying back to Seoul, except for Bobby. </p><p>"You two have to pack your things so you won't be panicking later. We only have a few hours between the end of the festival and our flight."</p><p>Bobby stretched out his hand which had gone numb being under June's neck. June slightly wiggled beside him, "Neh, Song Chef-hyung!"</p><p>"I'm going down for breakfast, you two should hurry up. You wouldn't want tiger-Bin to roar at you."</p><p>As soon as Yunhyeong closed the door, they glanced at each other, June looking down at his hyung's lips. </p><p>Bobby grinned "Wanna taste it?" He placed a quick kiss on June. June thought it wasn't enough, he pecked back ending with a bite on Bobby's lower lips.</p><p>"Ngwe..ngshould..nmove..ngow" the older talked with his lips still bitten by this cute boy.</p><p>They didn't want to waste time so the easiest was too shower together. And of course, JUST shower.</p><p> </p><p>"Your flight is also after the show, right Hyung?" Chanwoo asked curiously.</p><p>Bobby nodded, "Yup, we'll be going to the airport together but different flights."</p><p>"Ahwwe, June's gonna be sad. Boo hoo. It's okay, I'm here." Jinhwan teased them.</p><p>Bobby looked at June to give a consoling smile. But June was actually smiling, like he's not even sad.</p><p>'He's not sad we're not gonna be together for a week? He even looks excited! '</p><p>June didn't realize that his boyfriend was observing him and just showed his genuine feelings. He was calm, but Bobby was already bothered.</p><p> </p><p>The festival was fun. Very fun! They had a lot of fans of different nationalities, not just Americans. Of course, Bobby was more of the leader, the emcee, since he was the best person who communicates with English.</p><p>The whole time June was very proud watching his boyfriend talk in English, not even having a hard time. He was also very skilled at hyping up a crowd!</p><p>"You guys were extraordinary! We love you all! We promise to come back soon!" Bobby shouted as they bowed down to the crowd.</p><p>"Thank you everyone! We did great!" Hanbin's classic compliment after every performance. </p><p>Farewells and gratitudes were sent to the event organizers who treated them so well.</p><p>"Move fast guys! We don't want to miss the flight." their main producer was worried they'll be left behind.</p><p>June ran up to Hanbin, "Hyung, thank you again." The leader patted June's back, "I'll see you in a week. Enjoy!"</p><p>In their room, Yunhyeong was already ready to go, just patting his face with powder and applying some lip balm. "Told you guys."</p><p>The couple rummaged their things in their bags. No folding, not rolling. Well, except for their costly suits.</p><p>"June-ya, these are your things. I'm still staying here for a week." </p><p>Bobby picked up some clothes which were thrown in his luggage, showing it to the younger but didn't get any response.</p><p>'Uh. Whatever. He still steals the clothes in my room. He won't be out of clothes.'</p><p> </p><p>It was a 30-minute ride to LAX and 2 hours before the flight to Seoul. Bobby's flight was in an hour. </p><p>It was a domestic flight so Bobby wasn't really worried about the time.</p><p>"Bye guys! This is my terminal. I'll see you all in a week." He addressed everyone with a wave then squeezed his boyfriend's thigh before heading out.</p><p>'He..seems..fine.. how can he be so cold. I know he's like that. But could he show some gloom maybe? '' He was walking sloppily with his pink cap on worn under his orange hoodie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"June, getting down here?" Hanbin gestured so his dongsaeng wouldn't need to walk far.</p><p>"Yes, Hyung. Thank you. See you in a week guys!" June looked very excited.</p><p>"Oh so you're going to Virginia too? How sweet!" Sunshine Donghyuk felt thrilled. June just smiled brightly at all of them and waved goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, to Norfolk Mam." Bobby was at the check-in counter, still looking sloppy.</p><p>"I'll need your passport and your hoodie and cap off please." </p><p>He did as told. "That's Delta DL1954, leaving at 22:50, gate 21 Sir. Your seat is 11B." The ground staff briefed Bobby. He just gave a small nod and went his way, wearing his cap and hoodie back.</p><p>June was there at one of the terminal's big columns, waiting for Bobby to head in before he lined up.</p><p>He gave his passport and took off his black hat for identity check. As the ground staff clacked the keyboard keys, "Mam, I want to be seated beside the guy before the guy before me?" It was hard to pinpoint who.</p><p>The woman gave him a confused look, "Uhm what was that Sir?"</p><p>"I want to be seated beside Kim Jiwon? You know the guy with the cap and hoodie who had bunny teeth and chinky eyes. That guy." </p><p>"Oh. The handsome one!" </p><p>"Yes, he is handsome."</p><p>"Sorry Sir but we can't do that. It is against our policy to chan--"</p><p>"Mam, I'll give you all the details I can just to prove to you that I personally know him...</p><p>..his height is 178cm, weight is around 68kg, his stage name is Bobby, he has a nephew who is named Raon, h--" June gave information the staff really didn't need.</p><p>"Sir, okay uhm. You seem to know him well, but what is you relationship to him. Is he your brother? Cousin?"</p><p>"No. Uhh..he's my.. uhmm.." June couldn't think of an answer.</p><p>The staff saw the backed up line and she didn't want to waste time on this guy.</p><p>"He's my friend." He gained an unsatisfied look.</p><p>"I mean, boyfriend, you know like lovers, beau, boo?" still didn't seem convincing.</p><p>"Sir please."</p><p>"Mam, he is a very important person to me. I never knew he would mean this much to me, I just want to be with him for a week. Without worrying about work, practices, anything. This trip really means a lot. It's my first time surprising him. But look at me now, begging a very beautiful woman to take the seat beside the man that I really love. Mam, this may all sound cheesy, but it's all true. He.. he's.. the love of my life." </p><p>June finally admitted to himself.</p><p>The staff looked at him with a smiling face, she was very touched.</p><p>"Here. 11A. I've never met a more persistent person as you Sir. He is very lucky. Have a great flight."</p><p>June was smiling from ear to ear. "I meant it when I said you're beautiful!" </p><p>He wasn't a chatter, not good at bargaining at all. But he was proud of himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Delta DL1954 bound for Norfolk, Virginia boarding at gate 21. We will give priority to the elderly, pregnant women, persons with disability and those with children."</p><p>The PA system announced.</p><p>June was just standing there watching Bobby from behind. </p><p>'I may have acted very excited and he thought I wasn't sad we won't see each other for a week. I'm really not a good actor.'</p><p> </p><p>Bobby had his head down the whole time, only looking up to give his boarding pass and checking his assigned seat. </p><p>It was June's first time purchasing a ticket online, checking in, boarding a plane and all in an unfamiliar place, and all in English. That's a great achievement in itself.</p><p>June didn't need to search for his seat, who would miss a very colorful attire among the neutral colors around.</p><p>'I hope I don't get a seatmate. I wanna stretch out and get more space.' Bobby hoped.</p><p>The plane has a 2-3-2 arrangement and was a red eye flight. These flights were usually not packed so having the other seat to himself had a big chance.</p><p>'Ugh. I must be in a very bad luck.' </p><p>Bobby thought as he felt thighs leaning on him as this person placed his baggage at the overhead compartment. A disadvantage being at an aisle seat.</p><p>June knew Bobby didn't notice, and he knew he was on his earphones. His lover did not care about anything around him.</p><p>June climbed up past Bobby who was scrolling on their pictures from the amusement park.</p><p>"What's that?" June said it in a reasonably loud voice so the elder could hear beyond his earphones and peeked in.</p><p>Bobby who was annoyed by a nosy seatmate, turned to the window's side and..</p><p>"June?! Why are you here?" He was surprised and a big smile was evident. "Aren't you going back to Seoul?"</p><p>The younger just gave a sweet smile and pecked on his hyung's lips, "I'm coming with you." </p><p>Bobby just hugged him and backed away. "Wait, how did you book the flight, get your way around. Oh and get this seat?" </p><p>"Well.." June had a proud smile and shrugged his shoulder. </p><p>"I did everything myself. I'm so good am I? Aren't you proud of me? The hardest part was convincing the ground staff to give me the seat beside you."</p><p>"How'd you do it?" </p><p>"I told her how much you mean to me, that I wanted to spend an unbothered week with you, that it's my first time surprising you and that you are the lo--"</p><p>"Your what?" Bobby was anticipating something. "What June?"</p><p>"That you are the.. love of my life." June was embarassed as he felt a bit warmth on his face.</p><p>Bobby pulled him in and kissed him eagerly.</p><p>"You are mine too. I love you June." he was almost in tears. He never thought this day would come. And he never thought an airplane could become a very romantic place.</p><p>"I love you, too." </p><p> </p><p>They arrived in Virginia at around 5am. It was a good 6-hour flight since they had 1 stop, getting passengers along Atlanta.</p><p>"June, I didn't have Jiun-hyung to pick us up. I'll book a Lyft for us. Is that alright?"</p><p>"Hyung, it's like you don't know me. I'm okay with anything. As long as I'm with you." </p><p>"Ayeee. So cheesy early in the morning. I just want to treat you as a visitor in my hometown." </p><p>They got a Lyft and went straight to the Kim's residence. Bobby had told June that the whole family was there. They gathered to celebrate his brother's birthday.</p><p>'Will his parents like me? Do they still remember me? What if they think I'm not good enough for their son? Why am I even thinking this far.' </p><p>June's thoughts were wandering like he was going to ask for Bobby's hand from his parents.</p><p>"We're here!" Bobby took June out from his deep thoughts.</p><p>They stepped out at a big garageway with a basketball ring on the right side. A small garden on the left and a walkway in between.</p><p>"I hope they're awake now. But they're usually up because of Raon." Bobby said as he rang the doorbell, placing their luggages at the side.</p><p>"Oh my adeul! I missed you so much! You have two luggages? Oh oh! Is Hanbin with you?" Bobby's mother excitedly asked, searching behind him.</p><p>Just as his mother asked, June came close after paying for the Lyft.</p><p>"No, I'm with June." Bobby stated after hugging his mother.</p><p>"Good morning Mam." June bowed close to 90 degrees.</p><p>"Ahh June-ya! How I missed seeing you! Don't call me mam! You can call me eomonie! Come in!" she said as she hugged June and brought him in.</p><p>Mrs. Kim had prepared breakfast for them. Sausages, eggs, and pancakes. June's stomach was grumbling.</p><p>"Do you want some hot cocoa June? Or maybe white chocolate milk?" </p><p>"I'm okay Ma- Eomonie. I'll just have water." June was just standing around the sala.</p><p>"Eomma, you bought white chocolate milk? That's Hanbin's favorite!" Bobby curiously said.</p><p>"Yes yes! I just thought you could bring this home with you."</p><p>June was uneasy. He didn't know what to do since Bobby was busy keeping the things in order. The sala was full of luggages, theirs and his parents'. There was also something bothering him.</p><p>"June come, let's eat. The others are still fast asleep. I've left some for them, so don't hesitate okay?"</p><p>June nodded as he sat down at the dining, Bobby right beside him. </p><p>They were catching up, talking about their flight, what they have been up to. Bobby also shared about how he went to Knott's Berry Farm, the rides, the restaurant. But he left out the detail that he was with me. Alone.</p><p>'Is he hiding this from his family? Do they know about us? I should be careful with my words and actions then.'</p><p>June wasn't the type to pressure someone into telling people about them. Their relationship is not conventional, especially for Bobby's family.</p><p>"You boys take a shower and you can take the other guest room. I'll bring more towels and toiletries." Bobby's mother was very hospitable.</p><p>June brought the dishes to the sink and started washing. </p><p>"June-ya, what are you doing?" Bobby made a confused remark.</p><p>"Oh it's okay, June. Go take a shower, I'll do this." Bobby's eomma butt in after seeing June at the sink.</p><p>They went in the room with their luggages but didn't unpack them, it would eat up time and space. The baggages were laid down on the floor, for easy access to their clothes.</p><p>Bobby slumped heavily on his back on the queen size bed. </p><p>"I'm tired, love. Come here. Lie down with me." Bobby patted the space beside him.</p><p>"Love? Why are you calling me that?" June asked as he obediently followed Bobby.</p><p>"You're the love of my life. And I'm yours too. And nuh uh! You can't take that back!" Bobby saw June was about to interrupt him.</p><p>"But your.. you know.. do they.."</p><p>"Jiwon-ah!"</p><p>June was cut off by a deep voice from outside.</p><p>"Jiun-hyung!" Bobby rushed to the door and hugged his brother upon opening it.</p><p>"Yah! You look toned! Have you been working out?" Jiun inspected his younger brother's body.</p><p>"Oh yes hyung! This is June, my gym trainer." He introduced him teasingly.</p><p>"I know June! You talk about him a lot!" Jiun commented.</p><p>June turned his head to Bobby who was already scratching his nape. June felt a little flushed on his cheeks.</p><p>"Where's Raon-ie?" Bobby tried to shift the attention. June couldn't help but form a smile.</p><p>"I'll call them."</p><p>"So you.." June teased his lover in a low volume, bending his head a little to Bobby.</p><p>"Flattered?" Bobby just winked.</p><p>"Raon-ie! Samchon's here! Hello Noona!" Bobby ran to Raon and greeted Jeeyoung, his sister-in-law.</p><p>"You've grown so well! Argh! I wanna bite you!" He was excited and couldn't help but squeeze his nephew's cheeks.</p><p>June wasn't good with babies, he likes babies but he doesn't know what to do with them. Why talk to them when they don't even answer right?</p><p>"June, come!" June dropped down near them smiling awkwardly then brushed his fingers on Raon's arm.</p><p>Bobby chuckled at the sight. He knew June had little experience with children let alone babies.</p><p>"It's okay." He led June's hand to touch Raon's hair down to his cheeks. Raon smiled at him.</p><p>"Omo! He smiled at me!" June exclaimed.</p><p>"I think he likes you." Jiun commented at the side.</p><p>"Hyung, Noona. How long have you last had a date. Like on your own? Not bringing any stroller with you?" They looked at each other expecting for an answer from the other. Both of them couldn't even remember.</p><p>"Go on a date tonight. As for you too Eomma, I'll tell Appa later." </p><p>"But Raon?"</p><p>"We'll babysit." Bobby said gaining a shocked face from June.</p><p>'What in the world. I don't even know how to carry a baby! '</p><p>Bobby knew June was worried. "We can handle it." He said as he squeezed June's thigh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wow! You look so stunning, Eomonie!" June was honestly awed at how Bobby's mother looked. </p><p>She did a little curtsy playfully. She wasn't in a formal dress, but she wore a short-sleeved casual dress with an elegant shaul.</p><p>Bobby's father stepped out of their room in a polo shirt and black slacks. They haven't met after they've arrived since he had an early errand to do.</p><p>"Sir. June." He cupped Mr. Kim's hands with both his hands.</p><p>"Oh June-ya. No need to be formal." He pulled him in to a quick hug.</p><p>June had met Bobby's father before but haven't really talked to him properly.</p><p>"Appa! Woh woh! Do you even have a grandson?" Bobby stepped back and jokingly remarked at how both looked so young.</p><p>Bobby ran into his father's arms, "I missed you!"</p><p>At that moment Jiun and his wife came out in semi-formal attire. </p><p>"We were able to reserve 4 seats at The Tavern. Don't worry we won't take long." Jiun assured Bobby and June.</p><p>"It's okay. You four enjoy the night. We know how babies work." Bobby picked up Raon from his mother's arms.</p><p>They all laugh at his silly assurance.</p><p>"Yes. We know how babies work." June seconded his hyung.</p><p>"Okay then. We'll get going. Thank you, you two!" His eomma patted their backs as they went away.</p><p>"Uhm. So. Do we really know how babies work?" </p><p>Raon just chuckled at his uncles like he knew it would be a fun night.</p><p>They fed Raon, messily with pureed sqaush which obviously Raon didn't enjoy. Both opening their mouths like Raon would even follow.</p><p>June volunteered to wash the dishes while his partner kept Raon in a good mood. It was easier to do than the latter.</p><p>He saw how admirable Bobby is with Raon. He didn't have the best "baby" skills, but he sure knows how to make his nephew laugh. Just how he makes everyone smile around him. June just felt so lucky.</p><p>"Love, you're spacing out! Can you please pass me the pacifier?" Bobby snapped him out.</p><p>June nodded with a smile. He felt like the mommy-daddy roles are emerging.</p><p>"Ayeeee. You were staring at me. Do I look good as a father? Do I pass your standards Madame?" Bobby asked his lover with a smirk.</p><p>June gave him a quick kiss on his cheeks. "Yes, you are. You are perfect." He was still in that dreamy mini family phase.</p><p>The next task was to wash Raon, one of the tasks Jiun had warned them about.</p><p>"Okay so how do we do this?" </p><p>They were planning as if it was a very serious problem that they were facing.</p><p>"Uhm. Dump his body in the tub?" June answered so innocently.</p><p>"Then?"</p><p>"Why ask me? He's your nephew!" June said which really didn't make sense.</p><p>They were holding Raon like they were holding a fragile antique figurine, slowly dipping him in the water they prepared. It was lukewarm as Jiun had instructed.</p><p>Both of them finally finished the task which was like crossing a busy highway. </p><p>"Whew! This is not easy." Bobby puffed as he leaned his arm on June's shoulder. </p><p>They set Raon on the bed, cordoning the sides with big pillows. He looked tired, just as his two uncles. </p><p>They sat opposite each other watching Raon suck on his pacifier slowly drifting off to sleep.</p><p>They both sighed, they're indeed exhausted but felt accomplished.</p><p>Bobby offered a high five with a big smile.</p><p>"I deserve more than a high five, you know." June opened his arms for a hug and pouted like a cute child with his eyes closed.</p><p>He slowly peeked with one eye, wondering why he hasn't received his reward.</p><p>"There's a baby monitor." Bobby lowered down his voice pointing his eyes to a small baby monitor facing the bed.</p><p>"Oh. Yeah yeah. Sorry." June stood up went to their room and shut the door.</p><p>'Fuck.'</p><p>Bobby knocked on the door like it wasn't his room too.</p><p>"Love?" He hasn't gotten an approval of that yet. </p><p>"June-ya?" He creeped in and saw June wrapped in his blanket.</p><p>Bobby patted June's arm, "June-ya. Can we talk?" </p><p>June dismissed it by shrugging his arm off.</p><p>Bobby sat there leaning on the headboard acknowledging the younger's frustration.</p><p>'I know June. I know. I just don't know how, what their reaction would be. If they're okay with it or not.'</p><p> </p><p>Morning came, it wasn't the best for the couple. June had already been up "helping" with breakfast.</p><p>"Do you have someone special right now June-ya?" Mrs. Kim was curious. "Oh you don't have to answer. That seems personal." </p><p>"It's okay Eomonie. And uhmm.. </p><p>'What should I say.'</p><p>... no. Sadly, I don't." He seemed reluctant but kept the eye contact.</p><p>'Oh.'</p><p>Bobby was just at the door watching them, hearing the whole conversation.</p><p>"Good morning my son. June helped me prepare breakfast for us." His eomma saw him by the door.</p><p>June was not sure if Bobby heard what they were talking about.</p><p>"Had a great sleep? I have to thank you both. We all had a good night last night." She set the dishes on the table.</p><p>Bobby glanced at June. "Yeah. We slept fine." He faked a smile.</p><p>At that time, Jiun, his wife and his appa came to the table. Raon still sleeping.</p><p>"Happy birthday Hyung!!!" Bobby jumped out for a tight hug.</p><p>"Happy birthday Hyung!" June chimed in.</p><p>"Thank you, thank you." Jiun also thanked his mom who cooked him seaweed soup.</p><p>"We'll be having dinner tonight, okay? Just simple though, we'll be going out so we won't have to wash dishes." Jiun laughed at his own statement, along with the others.</p><p>They were getting ready for their dinner out with Bobby and June still not talking to each other in the room. Naked bodies couldn't even get them to look at each other.</p><p>They arrived at Chili's, one of the restaurants that Bobby missed. </p><p>"Table for seven?"</p><p>They were led to a rectangular table at the east side of the restaurant. Bobby went to the restroom before sitting.</p><p>"So we'll get the ribs for both of us. Eomma, Appa, same? We'll share a fresh mex bowl.." Jiun had started ordering.</p><p>"June?"</p><p>"Uhm. I'll have the ribs too. Thank you." He smiled.</p><p>"Wait, what does Jiwon like again?" Bobby's hyung genuinely asked.</p><p>"He likes the honey-chipotle chicken crispers." June confidently answered.</p><p>"Oh yes yes! He likes that. You really know our Jiwon huh." Bobby's mother was impressed.</p><p>"You ordered already? Mine is.." Bobby wiped his still wet hands on his pants.</p><p>"June ordered for you. Honey-chipotle chicken crispers?"</p><p>"Ah. Yes." Bobby sat beside his boyfriend, it was the only empty seat.</p><p>"How did you know June-ya? He likes a lot of food here!" Jeeyoung asked.</p><p>"That's his usual order when we have dinner at Chili's." </p><p>".. with the whole group. Yes. Ha ha." June tried to salvage it.</p><p>Bobby just bowed his head down not saying a thing.</p><p> </p><p>"Saengil chukha hamnida, saengil chukha hamnida, sarang ha neun Jiun-ie, saengil chukha hamnida!" Jiun closed his eyes and blew the candles.</p><p>"You're old Hyung!" Bobby hugged him as so did everybody.</p><p>The family had a very joyous dinner, talks about random things, old memories. Sometimes very embarrassing stories which June really enjoyed listening to. Bobby and Jiun didn't have much choice. </p><p>Bobby was at least happy seeing June laugh, that laugh where he scrunches his nose, mouth wide open.</p><p>"June-ya! You have to tell us. Is our Jiwon seeing anyone back home? He never shares with us." Jiun said.</p><p>"Uhm. I'm also not sure. Are you seeing anyone Bobby-hyung?"</p><p>'Is this supposed to be a trap?'</p><p>Everyone was looking at Bobby, waiting for his answer.</p><p>"I.. am.. actually. But you know it's not that serious yet." He dismissed their likely perception.</p><p>"Who? Who is it? Aish. It's okay! We'll keep it a secret. June will too! Right?" His eomma was inquisitive.</p><p>June just nodded, hurt with Bobby's previous answer.</p><p>"I'll tell you guys when we sort it out. I don't wanna jinx it." Bobby ended it with a short gust.</p><p>"You know Adeul, whoever that might be, if you love that person, we will love that person too." His appa rarely speaks but when he does, it's always strikes through.</p><p>June was feeling a little tear forming from what he had said. </p><p>"Excuse me." June stood up and bowed as respect.</p><p>Bobby wanted to follow his boyfriend but he needs his own space and besides he doesn't even know what to say to him.</p><p>The ride back was still full of reminiscing but lesser laughs since the cute baby Raon was already asleep. </p><p>The two lovers tho were just giving little nods and smiles, can't really fake anything more than that.</p><p>"It was one of my best birthdays. Thank you everyone! You came all the way here for me." Jiun rarely spends big family events.</p><p>"For Raon actually." Jiwon was stating it probably half true. Jiun just punched his stomach. </p><p>It was an eventful day and mostly everyone went to their respective rooms smiling, except for two.</p><p>They managed to avoid each other in that small room, changing up to their pjs to sleep. But they can't really avoid sleeping with the other on the same bed.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Bobby sprung his head towards June who shocked him with his words.</p><p>"What? Why? I should be the one apologizing June." Bobby now faced June who was still looking straight.</p><p>"I feel like a little brat who's not getting what he wants but shows it in subtle ways. That brat knows that what he wants is not even important and it's definitely not possible." </p><p>Bobby understood everything under that metaphor.</p><p>"Hyung, I know you love me and I love you too. But rejection has always been a big slap for me. I really tried my best to understand the situation and probably I would, but not soon. This heart is stubborn, you know that."</p><p>June continued who had tears in the verge of falling.</p><p>Bobby didn't say a thing. He hugged June tight and kissed him on the forehead.</p><p>"I just want to be clear Hyung. I am in no way forcing you to tell them. I may have a lot of questions but I know the consequences." June was pouring himself out.</p><p>Bobby pulled him in and kissed him. It was a soft tender kiss, very unusual for someone who haven't kissed his lover for days. But it was what Bobby was feeling. June. The person he loves, worrying about them and his family. The soft tender heart he cherishes.</p><p>"You don't have to agonize over this, love. I can't promise you when, but I will tell them about us. As Appa said, they will love whoever I love. And that's you. You are that person." </p><p>June snuggled to his man, resting his head on his shoulders.</p><p>"But, I have to tell you something." June spoke still snuggled under Bobby.</p><p>"I booked a flight back to Korea. It was when I was hurt, you know that I'm impulsive." </p><p>"When?"</p><p>"The day after next. It will also be good for you so you could spend quality time with your family, I'm just a nuissance in your family events." June was feeling guilty being in supposedly intimate family events.</p><p>"No you're not! They actually like you! And June-ya, you are my family. You're part of my family." Bobby argued.</p><p>"Thank you Hyung. But I already booked it though. Let's just think positive about it. At least we can spend a little time apart so we can get to think things over."</p><p>"But.. I'll miss you." Bobby pouted like a sulky baby.</p><p>"Why are you so clingy?" June sat up and cupped Bobby's face, planting soft kisses around it.</p><p>"But really, I will." Bobby's tone was serious.</p><p>"You know I'll miss you too. But we'll see each other in a few days time." June was also consoling himself.</p><p>"Also, I'll miss him." June grabbing Bobby's bulge. </p><p>Bobby just stared at June and smirked.</p><p>"Oops! Nah-uh! We've done it in very dangerous places but not here. Your parents are just in the other room!" June pushed Bobby who was already trying to get on top of him.</p><p>"Aish!" Bobby crawled away in agreement.</p><p>"I'd want to you know..eat you and everything. I missed you both so much. But.." June referred to both Bobbys if that made sense.</p><p>"Stop talking pleeaasseee. You're making me hard!" Bobby playfully covered his ears.</p><p>June smiled admiring this cutie.</p><p>"Let's sleep. I want to go to the mall maybe get something for the members. Come with me?" It was his last day tomorrow.</p><p>"No problem. Anywhere as long as I'm with you." </p><p>"Hey! That's my line!"</p><p>They both chuckled, talked a little til they fell asleep in their favorite spooning position.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jiwon, you can take the car for today. We don't have any stuff to do anyway." Jiun offered as he tossed the keys.</p>
<p>"Thanks Hyung! Eomma, Appa, we'll just be in the mall." Bobby said as he went out the door. </p>
<p>June gave a small bow and thanked Jiun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They went to Fairoaks Mall just close to their house. </p>
<p>"What are you planning to get them?" Bobby glanced at June with eyes wandering around.</p>
<p>"I already thought of some, you can tell me if it'll do. Back cushion on his gaming chair for Chanwoo, bucket hat and band-aids for Hanbin-hyung, a black toque with matching apron for Yunhyeong-hyung, beanie and an anklet for Donghyuk and shot glass with coaster for Jinan-hyung."</p>
<p>Bobby chuckled. 'Typical June, little common things but very thoughtful and personal.'</p>
<p>"What? You think they're bad?" June worried with that chuckle.</p>
<p>"Oh no no. Let's find those!" </p>
<p>As they roamed around, they came by a baby store and June went in without any signal. Bobby almost walked past as he didn't expect it.</p>
<p>"What would Raonie want? Uhmm.. how about this! This is so cute!" He picked up a piglet onesie and examined it.</p>
<p>"Haha! Cause we call him pig alot?" The uncle knew it was because of him and his brother.</p>
<p>"Yup. I don't think it's right but he's actually very chubby, it makes sense." June smiled as he went to the cashier. Bobby continued roaming around.</p>
<p>June picked something else before paying.</p>
<p>"Let's go? I'm hungry Hyung." June is always hungry.</p>
<p>"Pretzels! Come!" Bobby pulled him like it was something very urgent. </p>
<p>They arrived at the stall and there was a long queue. Bobby probably thought he could beat people to it by running. </p>
<p>"Let's get something else. You have more to buy." By the tone of his voice, it was obvious he was disappointed.</p>
<p>June went in line realizing how Bobby wanted this snack. Bobby had a questioning face but then smiled.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Bobby held June's hand.</p>
<p>He still feels giddy whenever Bobby holds his hands. </p>
<p>"Someone might see us." The younger whispered.</p>
<p>"You might get lost."</p>
<p>"I'm just lining up Hyung where would I even go!" June scanned around like a guilty person.</p>
<p>Bobby ignored him and held his hand tighter. </p>
<p>'I'll miss you. I'll miss this.' </p>
<p>If they were in Korea, this won't even happen in public places. They can't imagine the chaos it would create.</p>
<p>Bobby ordered A LOT. Good for probably 10 people. He was bringing some home, but still.</p>
<p>"Here, you get 3, I get 3." Bobby gave it to June and munched on.</p>
<p>"You miss this?" June asked as he took his first bite.</p>
<p>"Uhm hmm. It was my favorite snack since I was in elementary."</p>
<p>"It's a good thing I'm leaving early, you can do more things you miss here not having to be dragged by me." June said.</p>
<p>"What? No! I want you here! Let's go home, we'll do something else I miss."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hyung!" Bobby shouted from outside the house going in and scrambling through the storage. June just stood there.</p>
<p>Jiun went out groggily, Bobby waking him up. </p>
<p>"Still got it?" Bobby passed a basketball to his hyung.</p>
<p>"Are you taunting me?" Jiun dribbled out to their garageway. </p>
<p>Bobby ran after him, as June just smiled watching them both wishing he also had a brother.</p>
<p>He watched as they played. June falling more in love with Bobby.</p>
<p>They offered him to play with them but he didn't want to ruin this brotherly moment. He took pictures on Bobby's phone which he would surely cherish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As usual, the dinner was amazing and a feast!</p>
<p>"I made braised chicken for my very wonderful guest who I'm very sad is going home. And of course, kimchi stew for my beloved adeul." His eomma remarked as she served the food.</p>
<p>"June, do you really need to shorten your stay?" Mr. Kim said as he passed the kimchi to June.</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir. I also want to spend time with my family back home." June replied as he gladly accepted the food.</p>
<p>"Of course, of course! You rarely have vacant days and you should spend it with your family." Mrs. Kim agreed</p>
<p>"But someone's gonna miss you!" Jiun said out of nowhere.</p>
<p>Both Bobby and June froze at the statement eyes widened.</p>
<p>'What?! Does he know? ' the couple had the same thoughts.</p>
<p>"Raon-ie! He seems to really like you! You should come back soon!"</p>
<p>'Whew! '</p>
<p>Both sighed and were laughing at themselves in relief. They were too paranoid.</p>
<p>"I have something for you all. A simple thank you gift." June stood up and got things from the room.</p>
<p>He gave 3 gift bags to the young Kim family, one containing the piglet onesie. </p>
<p>"These are sooo cute!" Jaeyoung hovered it on Raon who was on his baby chair.</p>
<p>"Sir, Eomonnie, little something for both of you." June gave his gift bags which contained a trendy scarf and belt for them.</p>
<p>"Hey! How about me?" Bobby whined which made the family laugh including June. He didn't get his answer.</p>
<p>They finished up early, June having to pack up since his flight would be at past midnight. He hugged the Kim family thanking them for the hospitability.</p>
<p>"Don't I really have a gift? I drove you around, bought you pretzels, went to the mall with you! Where's my gift!" Bobby hasn't stopped.</p>
<p>June pinched his nose and continued packing. "While you're at it, can you also help me pack please?" </p>
<p>Bobby crossed his arms since he didn't get any gift or even an answer from June, but he helped him anyways.</p>
<p>As June carried his baggage to stand, Bobby hugged him from behind resting his chin on his shoulder. </p>
<p>"Stay please?" </p>
<p>"I know this is an impulsive decision and I know we promised to spend the whole week together. But come to think of it, you can spend time with them and I can spend time with my family too. And it'll make you miss me more." June reasoned as he held on Bobby's arm engulfing him.</p>
<p>"You're right. I'm selfish to have even asked you to spend the whole week with me. Thank you for agreeing to that." Bobby had a late realization.</p>
<p>"That is because I love you and of course I wanted to meet your family."</p>
<p>"They love you by the way. Eomma doesn't cook special dishes for just anyone." Bobby released him and turned him around. </p>
<p>"Even though I slightly doubt that, I'm glad they do. At least we can stack up some good points for future use." June winked and pecked on Bobby.</p>
<p>Bobby responded with small quick pecks like he was going to finish him up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rides to the airport always seem sad whenever they fly without the other. They reach the terminal which only had a few passengers but he was pressed on time.</p><p>"Here." June presented a small gift bag to Bobby who was shocked but shook it like a child.</p><p>"What's in here? Can I open it?" Bobby got a nod from the younger.</p><p>It was a piglet plushie with a hook at the end. He had bought it along with Raonie's gift.</p><p>"Ahwww this is so cute! Thank you love!" Bobby jumped in for a hug.</p><p>June wrapped his arms around him, smiling that Bobby liked his gift. </p><p>"I need to get going now. I'll see you in a few days okay?" June took his luggages.</p><p>"I'll miss you and I love you!" Bobby hugged him again tightly.</p><p>"Me too, me too. I love you." </p><p>"Have a safe flight! Text me okay?" Bobby said as June waved, passing through the xray machines.</p><p> </p><p>When Bobby reached home, he received a message.</p><p>[ "You have another gift Hyung. Look at piglet's back." ]</p><p>Bobby hurriedly took it. There was a small zipper and he scooped out something with his finger. It was a necklace chain, yellow gold.</p><p>[ "You didn't have to! But I love it!" ] </p><p>He wanted to call but he thought maybe he was in the plane already.</p><p>[ "It's an extra chain for your necklace. Whenever you clean your old chain, you store away your pendants. Now you can still wear them." ]</p><p>[ "I love you. Thank you, love. I will kiss and hug you and do whatever you want me to do when I get back. I already miss you :( " ]</p><p>[ "Me, too. :(" ]</p><p>June settled in his seat. He kept his phone, satisfied that his boyfriend liked his gift.</p><p> </p><p>The days went by fast but it was painfully slow for June and Bobby who were limited to video calls and online messages.</p><p>"Yunhyeong-hyung. I need your help." June came up to his hyung who was slicing his ingredients.</p><p>"What now?" The hyung sounded annoyed.</p><p>"What? I don't ask for any favors from you." June was defensive.</p><p>"Hyung, did you see my socks? Hyung, can you help me pick a nice gift for my sister? Hyung, can I borrow your corkscrew? Which by the way you haven't returned." Yunhyeong mocked him.</p><p>"But you love me that much right? Hihi" June leaned on the counter blinking his eyes like a little girl.</p><p>"Okay. Okay."</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p> </p><p>"Bobby-hyung's here!" Donghyuk was excited. </p><p>"Hi guys!" Bobby went in seeing the members there but searching for someone in particular.</p><p>"Where's June?" It was the second sentence he uttered.</p><p>"He's upstairs with Yunhyeong-hyung." Chanwoo saw them earlier.</p><p>"I'm not sure what they're doing but they said they'll follow down." Hanbin was already unpacking the big probably souvenir box along with the others.</p><p>"You're all so disgusting! You're excited for Bobby to come home for your souvenirs?" Yunhyeong came in scoffing at the scene.</p><p>June followed him in, a smile forming upon seeing his boyfriend.</p><p>"What were you doing upstairs? Weren't you excited to see me?" Bobby obviously missed him.</p><p>"I thought you would like this when you arrive." June handed him a plate covered with a tissue.</p><p>Bobby opened it and it was his favorite, pretzels! It looked a bit burnt, but one didn't which was clearly Yunhyeong's.</p><p>He immediately hugged June, "You didn't have to!"</p><p>"I know you'd miss them when you arrived, that's the worst feeling. So I made you these. You don't like them?"</p><p>"I would've already kissed you right here, you know that? Thank you. I'll keep this in my room before they'll steal it." Bobby just hugged him for now.</p><p>"Is this mine Hyung?" Hanbin was waving a can of white chocolate powdered drink.</p><p>"Yeah, Eomma wanted you to have that." Bobby answered while walking to his room. </p><p>The others were busy with all the food Bobby had brought home. Bobby also had individual gifts for them. </p><p>"This one's for you. And this is for you Bin." He threw an expensive set of headphones.</p><p>Nobody really cared about it but June. He always thought that there's something with this duo.</p><p>'There goes my mind again.' He really tries to shake it off.</p><p>He got the same intensity of a gift as the other members. Hanbin got an expensive gift.</p><p>'I should be the special one.'</p><p> </p><p>The night grew in and Bobby was busy unpacking his things when he saw June lying in his room. He put down his things and went to his room.</p><p>"Want to come to my room? .. you know. Help me unpack? Or not." Bobby was ambiguous.</p><p>"Okay." June's short response.</p><p>"Is anything wrong? You don't seem happy to see me." Bobby glanced at June once in a while who was acting busy and didn't even speak a word.</p><p>"June-ya. You need to tell me. I miss you then you're doing this."</p><p>"Is there something between you and Hanbin-hyung?" June suddenly blurted out his concern.</p><p>"What?" Bobby furrowed his brows not really understanding the question.</p><p>"Like do you have something more than being friends? Your eomma likes him, she even looked for him. You bought him an expensive gift. He even knows your airplane "secret" Just tell me Hyung." </p><p>Bobby chuckled and stared at June.</p><p>"What? I'm serious!" June was annoyed at his reaction.</p><p>"Are you jealous? Is my boyfriend jealous?" Bobby got behind June and pinched his cheeks.</p><p>June flicked out Bobby's hands from his face.</p><p>"It's not funny. And what if I'm jealous? Don't I have the right to be?" June was shocked at his own statement.</p><p>"What did you say?" Bobby wanted to hear it again.</p><p>"Uh!" June got up, threw the clothes he was holding and headed back to his room.</p><p>"Wait!" Bobby gripped his wrist.</p><p>"I'm sorry, okay? There is nothing between me and Hanbin. We're just very close. He knows about my little "secret" since he accidentally noticed it, I didn't have any choice but to tell him. And my parents like you alot too! You don't know how much they praised you when you went home. And the headphones? I lost a lame bet. That was what he wanted. Still jealous, love?" Bobby thoroughly delivered his answers.</p><p>June just sighed, feeling a big weight on his shoulders just lifted.</p><p>"You're not making those up?" June made eye contact.</p><p>"Why would I? You can ask Hanbin. Call him right now if you want."</p><p>June bit his lower lip, "I'm sorry Hyung. I was so insecure. I can't replace that friendship you have with him." </p><p>"Who told you to replace it? You're in a totally different lane June. What we have is more than just friendship. I love you not as a friend but as a romantic partner, if that term makes more sense." Bobby positioned June to face him.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>Bobby hugged him and kissed his forehead. He let go of the hug and he got hold of something hidden under one of his luggages.</p><p>"I was planning to wrap this before giving it to you. But since you're here and I need it now to prove my point that you are very special to me." Bobby handed it to him.</p><p>It was a Bob Dylan vinyl box set. Not just any vinyl record but a box set of the rarest ones.</p><p>June's jaw dropped, speechless from what he had received.</p><p>"This is hard to find Hyung. And very expensive!" </p><p>"Appa knew someone who sold these box sets. He knew you like them so he went with me to the shop, and got a discount."</p><p>"I should thank Mr. Kim." He was still scowering through the albums.</p><p>"See how much they like you? Appa rarely goes out if it's not his errands or a family eat-out." Bobby had a point.</p><p>June hugged Bobby and kissed him passionately. He was very blissful with what he has heard and received tonight. Plus, he missed these lips so much.</p><p>They were both getting hot, kisses planted down to their necks. The lust was radiating.</p><p>"No. We can't." June pulled away panting.</p><p>"Wha- why not?" Bobby already had this scenario last time.</p><p>"I'm having a meeting with Hanbin-hyung and Mr. Park tomorrow. I can't look tired." </p><p>"I won't make you look tired. I'll even pleasure you so you'll look radiant tomorrow." Bobby muttered as he tried to continue kissing June's neck.</p><p>"I promise, Hyung. I'll make it up to you." June saw the frustration in his boyfriend's eyes.</p><p>"Okay okay. Just sleep with me then? I promise to keep my hands to myself.. well, I'll try." Bobby just requested.</p><p>"Thank you." June knew he had done this many times, and he wanted that big spoon too.</p><p> </p><p>June woke up unusually early through his alarm. He didn't go back to sleep which is very unlikely. He kissed Bobby's forehead before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby wondered what the important thing is. Why he didn't tell him about it.</p><p>'Is he the one having something with Hanbin??? No can't be. But what if! '</p><p>He called June. Call rejected. Another call, still rejected. He sent a lot of messages but none answered.</p><p>'They're probably in his studio. He acted that way so I won't think there's something about them huh.'</p><p>Bobby ran to the studio but no one was there. Then he ran into Mr. Park. </p><p>"Sajangnim. Anyeohaseyo." Bobby bowed.</p><p>"You're back. I just met with June and Hanbin. We just finished our meeting. They'll be out soon." The CEO then made his way.</p><p>Bobby approached the conference room and saw the shadow of a man kissing another man's hand.</p><p>"Yah! What are you two doing?" He pushed Hanbin, "You know I like June. What is this Hyung?" </p><p>"Calm down Bobby-hyung." June went to him and held his arm.</p><p>Hanbin laughed and June did as well.</p><p>"I'll leave you two here. Bobby-hyung, you really do like this guy. I've never seen you that angry before." Hanbin patted Bobby's back and went out.</p><p>"Can we please sit down first?" June saw that flaring nose and narrowing eyes.</p><p>"I saw him kiss your hand! What's that supposed to mean? Only I can do that to you!" Bobby banged his fist on the table.</p><p>June blushed and smiled but it wouldn't make any difference if Bobby sees it.</p><p>"It's my time to explain to my jealous boyfriend. During our flight to LA, I asked him to trade seats with me so I can sit beside you and he really liked his seat already, so he didn't want to. I also asked to stay for a few more days in the US, to go to Virginia. I really felt that I needed to be seated next to you so I accepted a favor he had asked for a long time aho. And that is to present my self-composed and self-written song to Mr. Park. I really didn't want to at first since I'm afraid of all the criticism I might get. But Hanbin-hyung was there and he assured me." June shared to his jealous lover.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me? But wait, the kiss? What's the connection?" </p><p>"Oh that was different. He asked me to pretend to be Jinhwan-hyung. He wanted to make up for a fight and "practiced" his whole spiel and acting. Can I pinch your cheeks now?" June teased him.</p><p>"I also get jealous you know. It seems like I should be the one getting jealous." Bobby sounded sulky.</p><p>"You don't need to be. As I have told you, you are the love of my life and nothing can change that." June held on Bobby's hands. </p><p>"So can I call you 'love' now?" Bobby suddenly perked up, taking advantage of the moment.</p><p>"Alright alright." </p><p>"Yesss!!! We need to tell the others, they need to know this is serious!" Bobby ran to their practice room where everyone was going about their different stuff.</p><p>"Guys guys! We have to tell you something. This is very important." Bobby got all their attention, everyone turned their eyes to him.</p><p>"We are in a serious relationship okay? I love him, he loves me. He's the love of my life, and I am his. So no one steal him from me okay? And don't make fun of us please? Our love is something I never thought I'd feel, and it's all true." Bobby trailed off as he looked at June with a smile.</p><p>"Ew, too cheesy! Go take a bath Hyung. You stink!" Chanwoo shivered in disgust. The others continued what they were doing.</p><p>"See, I told you Bobby-hyung would say it! Now pay up!" Donghyuk made a bet on who would announce it to the group.</p><p>"Ugh. June always disappoints me." Yunhyeong took out his wallet.</p><p>"Seems like it's nothing to them." June watched the other members.</p><p>"They know about us. We just need to remind them. Next week again?" Bobby offered his hand.</p><p>"Thank you Hyung." </p><p>"Always, love." </p><p>"Okay, I think I'm liking that name."</p><p>"Yes, finally!"</p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reaching the end of this fic. 😘</p><p>I hope you enjoyed it! 😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>